Half Blood Love
by bobbyjc
Summary: Bobby is a son of Eros, Nico a son of Hades, what happens when Bobby falls for Nico? This a slash fic with Bobby hooking up with other campers, both male and female. Rated m for language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bobby a 15 year old demigod son of Eros, the god of Love and son of Aphrodite and Ares. I found out I was a demigod at one of the worst time to be one. Not that there was a great time to be a half blood. Being a demigod usually means your hunted by monsters on a daily basis. Back then I was shoved into the overcrowded Hermes Cabin. My first summer there, Kronos was rising and a person who had once been the head of my cabin was his lead helper.

Luke, his helper, was on his way using the labyrinth that snaked its way under most of the world to bypass the magic borders around camp, with an army filled with demigods and monsters. I was one of the lucky ones that survived. Then the year after I did my best to help defend Mount Olympus, which is floating above the Empire State Building.

In the end we helped save the world as you know it. Now I'm sure you don't believe me, which is a good thing. If you don't believe me you'll probably be much safer. But anyway this is the story of my first time going on a quest, how I almost died a lot and how I got with the guy of my dreams. Literally, demigods get these dreams with visions of the future and things like that.

So my mom dropped me off at the gates of Delphi Strawberry Service, which is how the camp makes its money and walked up the hill, past the Golden Fleece and its protector dragon Peleus. I walked to my brand new cabin. Luckily I was able to persuade the designers to add a shower, skylights, and a statue of Eros and Psyche his wife. At their feet was a brazier to burn offerings to him. It was awesome.

Thank Eros I was given a special ability, other than dyslexia and ADHD, I could fill people with pure lust, or pure anger. It was quite the entertaining power. It has something to do with the arrows my father shot at people. One makes you fall in love the other leaden ones made you hate a person. I may have used my power to persuade the Athena campers who designed my cabin.

When your father is a god of love and you're a teenager things tend to get very sweaty and fun, with lots of people. I'm a slut. There I said it. But you don't get how amazing it is to get it on after a battle. Now these powers attracted the attention of my godly grandparents, Lord Ares god of war, and the beautiful Aphrodite. They were having an affair in the same building I caused an orgy and then a riot in. It was a fun day.

They were impressed by what I could do and Aphrodite seemed pleased with me talking about how much delicious drama I would cause. Aphrodite then swished her hand through the air and a necklace appeared there. It was a bronze heart on a golden chain. She told me if I pull it apart on the bottom it would turn into a bow, as a gift from my father, and from the top twin saber daggers that curved around my hand.

After toweling off I went out to sword fighting. Since today the Hades cabin was occupied I was to practice with the son of Hades. He was a shortish guy with black hair that was in a mop and chocolate brown eyes. He had a black version of the orange camp shirt I was wearing and had a black sword stuck in the sand next to him.

"Hey Nico." I held out my hand to help pull him up.

He looked at me as if he was trying to decide if I was worth his time. "Where's your sword?"

"Oh I'm fine. How are you? Oh that's cool." I mumbled to myself as I pulled my pendant apart and the two daggers grew in my hands. "Ready?" I ask holding the blades at my sides.

He tore his black sword from the ground as swung it down at my right side. I jumped back and brought my daggers up to deflect his strike. I lashed out with my left and he quickly dodged and slashed out the point of his blade cutting my shirt. I hooked my right blade around hilt of his sword and twisted it then kicked out and swiped his legs out from underneath him. He rolled around and kicked my legs out as well.

He jumped up and brought his sword down next to my head. We were both panting and sweating from the quick intense battle. He leaned down closer to me. "That was fun." His hair was even messier and he had a patch of sand stuck to his cheek. He extended a hand and when I grasped it he pulled me up. An arrow flew through the air and skimmed across Nico's out stretched arm. "Gods." He let go of me causing me to fall and grabbed his arm. I looked toward the woods were the arrow came from and saw a Scythian dracanae standing there aiming at Nico. It let the arrow fly and I slammed my feet into his chest knocking him out of its path.

"Get up." I yelled and charged toward the creature daggers raised. I slashed the curved blade toward its ugly hissing face but it used the bow to deflect me. It snapped the bow up and slammed it into my chest. Suddenly its face went slack before crumpling to dust, Nico standing behind it, black sword in hand.

"What the hell was that about? Monsters can't cross the borders."

"They can't, unless they're summoned."

We ran to the Archery pitch. Chiron saw us coming as he released four arrows at once all hitting their target. "What's wrong?" He asked. We quickly told him what happened when an explosion rocked the camp grounds. Flames and smoke rose from the cabin area. Campers were screaming, the sound of swords clashing together could be heard over the screams.

Chiron galloped across the distance, leaving us trailing far behind him. He screamed something in ancient Greek as he let arrows fly. Monsters were pouring out of the woods and the Ares and Athena cabins were in the heat of battle. The smell of monsters and blood filled the air. I quickly turned my daggers into my bow and notched one of the magically appearing arrows. The arrow hit a Dracanae in the face, dusting it, before it could sink its blade in a descendent of Demeter.

After the monsters were disposed, we were able to take in the damage. Thank the Gods, no campers were killed. There were black chunks of smoldering stone strewn across the area between cabins. Where Hades cabin once stood was now flaming ruins. The cabins next to it had large chunks of obsidian smashed through their walls.


	2. Hades Comes to the Campfire

Nico's eyes widened and his sword slipped from his fingers and stuck its self in the dirt. The flames in the camp fire shot high into the air. The heat was unbearable causing everyone to jump back. A figure emerged from the fire wearing trailing black robes that seemed even darker due to his pale skin. His black hair blended in perfectly with the robes and just looking at him made me want to run and hide in my bed with the covers pulled tight over my head.

"Foolish DEMIGODS!" He bellowed. "How dare you destroy my CABIN!" Faces formed in the folds of his robes and he walked towards the ruins of his cabin.

"FATHER!" Nico regained his composure and grabbed his sword. "Father, calm down. Monster's invaded the camp. We'll find out who did this." Nico shrunk back as his father turned and stared at him.

"I knew my brother's did not want any sign of my existence at this camp." The anger melting out of his voice until it was completely deadpanned, no pun intended. "Monsters cannot enter this camp uninvited, which means one of these worthless demigods intended for this to happen."

"Father I will find out who did this." Nico stressed the word will.

"Of course you _will_. If you don't you _will _beforbidden to return to this miserable place seeing as my Brothers and Sister don't want any of my children here." With that he started to glow and we all shielded our eyes as he revealed his true form and went back to the underworld.

The camper's all hustled after the departure of Hades, the Ares cabin scouring the woods for more monsters and the Apollo cabin healing the injured. Everyone pitched in on the clean up, except for Nico. Once his father left his attention was glued to his cabin. As it got darker out Chiron called for Nico and I to meet him outside the Big House.

Turns out Camp Half-Blood wasn't any safer than New York. I'd have to tell mom I was right. I was able to get Nico to come to the Big House with me. From what I had heard from campers and from my short experience with him, Nico was a force to be reckoned with. Most of the camp was afraid of him, or felt uncomfortable around the short son of Hades.

The Nico that trailed behind me was not the same Nico. This Nico looked like a person who had lost everything. The expression on his face resembled the homeless people who wandered the streets back home. He had dried blood dripping down his arm and dirt clung to his clothes. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and tell him everything is going to be okay.

"You two were the first to see one of the monsters; did you happen to any other demigods around you?" Chiron ask running his hand through his beard, his tail flailing madly.

"No sir." I told him exactly what happened in the best detail I could. My eyes kept wandering over to Nico, who only nodded along to what I was saying.

"Okay. Tomorrow you two are to begin the search for whatever Demigod did this. After Luke we designed a way to keep track of every person who crosses our borders. Earlier today a demigod entered camp and then left after the destruction of Hades cabin."

When Chiron said Hades Nico snapped out of his daze. "Whatever Demigod did that is going to spend an eternity with the Furies." Nico said with pure rage in his voice.

"Nico, calm yourself. You, Bobby and one other will leave tomorrow on your quest. Go and get some rest for tonight. Bobby do you mind if Nico bunks with you for tonight?" Chiron asked. Under any other circumstances I would have been elated, enthused and lots of other amazing feelings, to have Nico in my bed for the night. But tonight would be different from the other nights I had someone in my bed. I nodded my head, grabbed Nico and led him to my cabin.

He was still fuming, which was thousands of times better than him a broken shell of himself. To be completely honest his anger was frightening, but also alluring. Ancient Greek and modern curses where flowing from his mouth as he paced around my room. He told me all the specific details on how this Demigod was going to spend eternity in the Fields of Punishment.

I sat there and let Nico continue until he wore himself out. He leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. His hands shaking. "I thought it was one of the campers here at first." He whispered. I went and sat next to him and let him continue. "They never felt comfortable around me. Except Annabeth and Percy, but she's up in Olympus and Seaweed Brain is out on vacation with his mom and step dad. It wouldn't have surprised me if they had done."

"I'm comfortable around you." I wrapped my arm over his shoulders. Gods, hearing the hurt in this kid's voice made me want to go beat each and every camper senseless.

"You barely know me. Pretty soon you'll be just like the others, staying as far away of poor, creepy, little Nico." He tried to get up but I held on to him.

"Nico, I'll never avoid you, unless of course you sprout horns and turn into a Minotaur." He chuckled softly and then latched onto me tears falling from his eyes.

"Gods I'm pathetic." He mumbled into my chest. "Bianca should be here instead of me."

"Nico, never ever say that." I grabbed his chin and tilted it up. "You deserve to be alive. The Titans would have won without your help. Plus I would be out of an awesome sword partner." And I have all these crazy intense feelings for you, bubbling up inside me. "You kicked ass out there, that dracanae would have killed me if it weren't for you."

He stopped crying and smiled. "How about we get you showered up and then well go to sleep so we can go find the fucker and send his ass to visit your dad?" He smiled for an instant and he look even more amazing beautiful then the entire Aphrodite cabin. But then he frowned.

"I don't wanna go out there, with all the others." He mumbled with a determined look on his face.

"You don't have to. I may have persuaded the designers to add a shower to my cabin."

He looked at me and smiled. "Persuaded?" He asked knowingly.

"Shut up. So go shower, and we'll go to sleep, find our third in the a.m. and be on our vengeance filled way." I got and lifted his tiny frame off the floor, and pushed him towards the bathroom.

Gods he's cute. How is it that I can bed almost any boy or girl in this world, and this kid has got my stomach doing flips? As the bathroom door swung shut, the whole room filled with a pink light and the scent of roses, strawberries, and vanilla. I instantly recognized the last time I smelt such an intoxicating smell. "Hello, my lovely grandmother." I spun around to face the striking woman elegantly perched at the corner of my bed.

Hey guys thanks for reading this could you leave reviews so I know how I'm doing, Please. K thanks.


	3. Sleepover and Sunbeams

** Hi people, for Aphrodite I went for a more classic version this time around so please don't yell at me, or do whatever floats your boat. Please someone leave a review, it will automatically make you a better person. Finally I own nothing, all rights to Rick, besides this plotline and any o/c's I introduce.**

"Why, hello dear." Aphrodite patted the bed next to her, waiting until I sat to continue. "You are much like your father. Always causing lust in others but when you feel true emotion and love you're hopeless." She let out a quick chuckle. "He did not let anything get in the way of his love, not even me. I hope you will be as hard headed in that aspect. The demigod you seek is currently in New Jersey. When you get there you will all find what you are looking for." The shower shut off and Aphrodite got up and stood in the center of the cabin. "Follow your heart child. I stood in the way of my child's love once, now I will make up for that by helping you."

Her body glowed and I averted my eyes. The room filled with a scent I couldn't place. Nico emerged from the shower, steam billowing out around him. Water dripped from his messy hair and slid down his bare chest. His chest wasn't muscular but amazing anyway. All that was keeping him from being completely nude was the fluffy white towel wrapped around his slim waist.

"Hey, umm I don't have clothes to wear, can I borrow …" He trailed off and sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" Another sniffing break. "It smells so great." He said to himself.

While he was rambling to himself like a crazy person, I was looking for a pair of pajama bottoms for him. I tore through my dresser looking for a specific pair for him. After a couple minutes of searching I found the ones I was looking for. It was black which suited him perfectly; it had these little wood stumps playing different sports on it, which is why I bought them.

Tossing the bottoms at Nico snapped him out of his space cadet mode. He walked to the bathroom and emerged tying the string on the too big bottoms to keep them on his waist. "Do you wear shirts to bed, I'll give you one if you want."

He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and blushed a little. "Actually, I usually don't wear anything in bed."

I raised my eyebrows at him and plopped down on my king sized bed. "Just so you know I wouldn't have any objections to that."

"Perv." Nico blushed even more and lay down next to me. I quickly told him what Aphrodite had said leaving out the embarrassing details about my feelings. "So we have to go to _Jersey." _ He stressed the word like mentioning the place would infect him with some sickness. "I was thinking in the shower, our third should be Percy."

"Number one don't say Jersey like that, I was born there and grew up there. Second you were thinking of Percy in the _shower. _You sure you were just _thinking_?_" _I raised my eyebrows again and nudged his shoulder. He quickly started to stammer and the little blush he had before darkened and spread across his chest.

My heart sank through my chest, through the bed and straight to the Underworld. Gods how could I be so stupid? After he was done stammering he asked for a drachma to Iris-message Percy to find out when he'd get back from Florida. I numbly reached around in my nightstand for one and handed it to him. How could this make me feel so crappy and happy at the same time? Aphrodite's words replayed in my head, _"…but when you feel true emotion and love you're hopeless."_

Nico came back into the room, with a frown on his face. "Percy'll be back Monday morning." Falling on to the bed, Nico brought his knees up to his chest. How could he go from blushing and stammering about this kid, to frowning so quickly. "He wants to bring Annabeth." His frown deepened when he said her name. That makes sense.

I rubbed my hand on his back. "That gives us a day to spend in New York. I'll make sure you forget all about everything that happened today." I pulled the covers down and slid beneath them. "Now I gotta tell you something. When I sleep, I can't necessarily control my powers. Sooo, you're probably going to have very uh wet, dreams tonight." Especially with the son of a sea god running around his brain. "Or at least very exciting ones."

He slid under the blankets as well. "And you wanted me to sleep naked." A small smile crept on his face.

"Well, not to sound cocky or anything, but if you were naked you'd be too spent to have a wet dream." He gasped and punched me in the arm.

"Perv." He smiled and rolled over.

I fell asleep quickly, drifting off to my dreams. They started off with a towel clad Nico, just before we could kiss the ground opened up, tendrils of dirt latching on to my arms pulling me to the ground. Suddenly water shot from the fissure, breaking the tendrils. The water swirled around Nico until the only thing left was the towel.

Stupid dreams. Sun shone brightly through the window, directly in my eyes. I brought my hand up to cover my eyes, but the sun beam bounced off a picture frame, reflecting back into my eyes. Gods what fresh hell is this. I began to roll over but found I couldn't. I had a pair of arms wrapped tightly around chest and a head nestled into my neck. Nico's breath was tickling my skin causing goose bumps to erupt across my body.

Suddenly the sunbeam dissipated. _Thanks for waking me, grams. _I thought shooting my thoughts directly to Aphrodite. I'd definitely have to burn an entire plate of food for her tonight. Nico let out a small moan and tightened his arms around me. I could feel his hard on pressed into my back and he moaned again, louder this time. Suddenly he mumbled something and I felt him spasm. Seconds later a warm wet spot formed on my back.

Nico woke up soon after. He jumped back when he realized his arms were around me and blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck and started to apologize when he looked down and saw the wet spot on the borrowed pajamas. He launched himself off the bed and ran into the bathroom.


	4. NYC

Chapter 4

Argus dropped us off at Times Square, and from there we took a rickshaw to my mother's penthouse apartment. "This is your apartment?" Nico asked in awe. You see a couple years ago my mother married an extremely wealthy man. He owned an airline or something, and a couple other businesses. Right now he was over in England on some company retreat.

"Yep, just moved in here a couple months ago." I quickly showed Nico around and accidently saw the mentally scarring, brain bleach requiring, sight of my mother emerging from the shower completely nude. "AHHHHH. Mom, what the hell? I told you I was coming home with a friend."

"Oh relax. It's not like you never saw a naked woman before." She walked into her bed room and shut the door.

After that experience I needed to get out of the house. I yelled to mom about going out and taking her credit card. "Nico have you ever been to New York?" Realizing I already knew that answer, I added. "I mean other than to fight the Titans army."

"Only driving through."

"Well than lets go have some fun." We ran around Times Square, shopping and wandering aimlessly through the stores. Three hours was all it took for Nico to have a brand new wardrobe. We had it all shipped to my house. After shopping I took Nico to go see Addams Family, and then we went to Central Park.

As the sun began to set we began to walk back to my place. When we walked past a pond the temperature dropped suddenly. We could see our breath in front of us and the pond began to freeze. All the animals stopped making noises. A girl walked out on the freezing pond and stood in the center. She had black hair trailing down her back and radiated power. I didn't recognize her but knew she was a goddess.

Nico was shivering so I wrapped my arms around his slim frame and held him close. "This isn't right." He said softly, almost whispering. I dropped my arms quickly. Gods I was stupid. He likes Percy why would I do that. If my cheeks weren't red from the cold they'd be red from embarrassment. "No, not that." He pressed his back against me. "Why would she be out here in the summer? It doesn't make sense."

"You know who she is?" I wrapped my arms around him again and smiled.

"Snow goddess. Persephone hates her. We should go she's bad news." We left quickly and quietly. Once we were far enough the warmth returned to air and animal noises filled the park.

Finally we went to a little coffee shop, where a blonde woman was singing about a stinky feline. He got a large cup of coffee and I like the manly man that I am got a big cup of chocolate milk. We both got a powdered doughnut and sat at a table.

"So how awesome was your day in New York?"

"Eh it's alright."

"Puh-lease! Don't act like you weren't humming Full Disclosure on our way through the park." I threw a crumb at him.

"Fine Addams Family was awesome." He threw a sugar packet at me and we both had to stifle our laughs when the singer sang what she called "Ode to a Pubic Hair".

The stink of monster filled our nostrils when the door opened and a group of people walked in. A man in a flowing trench coat walked to the bar while the others sat at various tables. Nico and I were both on high alert, we looked out the window at our backs trying locate whatever we were about to face.

"Mr. di Angelo where's that pretty sister of yours?"

Nico tackled me to ground seconds before the plate glass window shattered. People were screaming and were rushing out of the door shoving people out of the way. Trench coat walked toward us and shrugged off the coat as he walked. A foot long spike appeared next to my head and the man began to change.

Where the man once stood now stood a big brown lion with a scar running across its eye and a long tail with the spikes surrounding it. It let out a roar that shook me to my bones and suddenly we were blocks away on top of a hotdog cart. Nico was still on top of me all the blood drained from his already pale face.

"Dr. Thorne." He mumbled. He climbed off me and jumped to the ground shadows swirled around his hand until his stygian sword was in his hand. "What are you waiting for let's go!" He held out a hand, I snapped the pendant and my bow grew heavy in my hands. I grabbed his hand the shadows whirled around us until we were standing behind the monster.

I let loose a volley of arrows and we dove behind a news stand as the monster fired back. Wood splintered as the barbs slammed into the news stand. I jumped out and ran shooting the monster as I did, while Nico ran the other way. One of the spines sliced across my back and I fell to the ground my bow skidding two feet in front of me.

I screamed as my back felt like it was on fire. The lion let out a horrifying laugh as I crawled toward the bow. I looked into the monster's eyes as it bore down on me. It got close enough that I could see my reflection in it multicolored eyes. I let my eyes wander for a second, I didn't want my last image of my life to be that thing, and I saw Nico emerging from the shadow of a telephone pole sword raised. He swung it down on the creature's tail serving it in two.

It roared again and turned on him but Nico just pivoted and sliced the monster's face and then he was gone into the shadows again. I grabbed my bow just as the monster turned around I let an arrow fly and it hit it the nose. Then Nico grabbed me and we were swallowed by darkness. Now we were on a balcony, police sirens filled the air. The monster was running around slamming into cars trying to find us.

I notched an arrow and it hit in the ribs. Nico was down there in the blink of an eye and plunged his sword into the monsters neck. The monster crumpled to the golden dust and swirled around Nico's sword until the blade absorbed it all.

Just as the cop cars screeched to a halt in the street Nico and were back in the park close to home. We both collapsed on the large boulder to our right. Blood was dripping down my back and drying.

"Who was that?"

"Dr. Thorne. He's the manitcore. Back when we were taken out of the Lotus, we were at a Military School. Westover Hall. He was the vice principal, he tried to kidnap us. Then Bianca met the Hunters." Nico got quiet and stared off in the distance,

"Oh. I don't live much farther let's get going."

We got closer to the edge of the park, and someone called out Nico's name. We both spun around I tore apart my necklace and held my two foot long curved daggers. Shadows swirled around his hand until his black three foot long sword was there.

"Woah," A head with black hair and green eyes was hovering in mid air behind us. "I got home early, where should I meet you?" Nico's face grew bright red and he dropped his sword. "Percy," he mumbled. "You just have to go to uh." I quickly jumped in and told Percy where to meet us.

We all met up at my apartment building and rode the elevator to the pent house. Percy told Nico all about his stupid vacation to Florida and told some lame joke causing Nico to giggle. GIGGLE. Stupid Percy. So what if he save the world and defeated Kronos. Okay well that was good but everything else bothered me about him.

Once upstairs I told him how Aphrodite told us where to look.

"We have to be careful around her she likes to play with relationships." Percy said.

"Well good old Grams never messed with my relationships."

"Grams? Aphrodite is your grandmother?" You woulda thought I told him I was King Midas the way he was looking at me.

"My dad is Eros, son of Aphrodite and Ares." His face grew mad and he looked angry when I mention Ares.

Percy opened his mouth to say something when Nico cut him off. "Well your relationships usually only last like what ten minutes, so it's not like she had a chance to mess with them." He punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"I last a lot longer than ten minutes dude."

"Yea, sure. I bet you last like two seconds." He smiled at me and stupid laughed at his joke.

After pouring some ambrosia on my back, I made the three of us grilled cheeses and we went to the balcony to eat them. Percy was amazed at the hallway ceiling that looked up at the bottom of the pool. After seeing that Percy had to swim in the pool just for the novelty of looking down into the house, which I admit I did the first time I saw it.

An hour later we all decided to go to sleep and get an early start. Somehow it was idioticly decided that Percy and Nico would share the guest bedroom. I collapsed on the bed thinking about how much fun I had with Nico and the brief time I had my arms wrapped around him, and the morning with his wrapped around me. Tomorrow morning he'd probably be wrapped around that fish brained fool.

I drifted of angrily, and was awoken with a hand shaking my shoulder. I groggily opened my eyes but couldn't see anything it was too dark. The person mumbled something about kicking too much in bed and asked if they could sleep with me. I moved over and the person climbed into bed and a small body pushed up against me, before we both passed out again.


	5. To the BatCopter!

Chapter 5

Once again I was awoken by the inescapable sun beam. And once again I found myself wrapped in Nico's arms. Suddenly the door whipped open and Percy strode in babbling about the quest when he stopped short. Nico had woken up during the commotion and we all just awkwardly said nothing. Then all at once well all started explaining ourselves. Nico saying Percy kicks too much, Percy apologizing for just barging in and me agreeing with Nico.

Nico was basically beat red the whole time it took us to get ready. Once we all ready we made our way to the car waiting downstairs. Nico had regained his normal pale skin color and we all talked about what ever came to mind. Percy and I never really talked at camp other than 'Hey whats up's' so he asked about my life and then started pestering me about my sex life. Like who at camp I slept with, things like that.

I really, really wanted to say Annabeth, just to piss him off even though I never had. We chit chatted some more until we were in the Meadowlands. We all looked out the window and saw the lights of the fair just outside Giants stadium. When we turned back around Aphrodite was sitting on the other end of the limo staring at us.

Percy was angry and Nico looked uncomfortable. "Hello grandmother." She smiled and asked Percy about Annabeth. He answered her questions through grit teeth.

"So you three are going to the fair."

"What why?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Because you'll find a clue as to where you need to go. Have fun." She burst into a bunch of rose petals and strawberries. I plucked a strawberry up and bit into. Percy muttered under his breath about her and her drama. I quickly instructed the driver to turn around and we went back to fair.

Sadly the fair didn't open for another four hours and sneaking in would only get us caught since three teens wandering about a fair before its open is highly suspicious. I took them a couple towns over to my home town where we set up main head quarters. I showed them around town and both were getting irritated by the waiting.

"Look I want to catch this guy just as much as you two but there's not much we can do. Aphrodite said to go to the fair, we go to the fair. We only have to wait like two more hours."

"Nico can shadow travel us in." Percy chimed in.

"And then what? We walk around a bit until they figure out we don't belong then kick us out."

"What if the person we need to find is there right now and leaves before we get there?" Percy said raising his voice.

"Then we're screwed aren't we? Is that what you want to hear? Huh?"

"No it's not but it's a possibility and we need to make sure that it doesn't happen." Percy screamed as we descended into a shouting match.

"Will both of you shut up?" Nico yelled over us. Both of us quieted and turned toward him. "We're going back to the fair and we are going to wait for the fair to open." Nico marched back over to the limo and slid over. We joined him but he turned and stared out the window, completely ignoring us.

Stupid Percy. Now Nico's pissed at me. Bright side is he is also mad at Tuna. We drove to the fair and waited outside the gates until the place opened. Nico had never been to a fair so I bought the three of us tickets that let us ride as many rides as we wanted. On the account that we had absolutely no idea what so ever what or who we were looking for we decided to enjoy the night as well.

We all rode every ride, Nico sitting between us most of the time. He had completely forgotten about being mad at us and was truly enjoying himself. He didn't really have a childhood, at least one he could remember, so I was happy that he was happy. He made us ride the Scrambler and Gravitron at least ten times each. The dip in the River Styx didn't help motion sickness, and Percy puked after the third ride.

We then started going from booth to booth playing games. We went to a booth where you had to shoot the star out of the center of a piece of paper. Since I was the best out of the three of us at accuracy I played. Nico wanted the large Medusa hat. The woman manning the booth, an old blonde woman with a scared face, handed me the rifle. I grabbed the gun and took a few practice shots.

The bb's flew to left of the target so I repositioned and fired again. This time the bb's veered up and to the right. Every time I repositioned the gun the bb's flew in different directions. I had us leave that booth but now her face was everywhere. I pointed this out and we all decided that was who we need to see what we were dealing with before we confronted her but we couldn't get away from her.

Finally we saw the one place that her face didn't show up. It was a helicopter ride the helicopter was the Bat-copter from that stupid old Batman show. I made a move toward it but, Percy grabbed me.

"I can't go up in that." He said.

"Percy we need to get away from her for a minute."

"Zeus will blast me out of the sky." His eyes flashed up to the cloudless sky.

"Percy there's not a cloud in the sky. I doubt he'll kill you if you hop in the helicopter for fifteen minutes. Plus you kind saved the world." Thunder suddenly boomed. "Never mind you should stay down here."

Nico and I hopped into the Bat-copter and it took off into the sky flying over the Meadowlands. Nico thought the woman was Apate, a spirit that was the personification of deceit and deception. Figures they would love fairs and carnivals. Nico looked out of the window staring at the lights of the carnival and absorbed in thought so I let him be, content to just look at him. Realizing this made me look like a creepy stalker I averted my eyes and we both just looked out at the carnival.

The Bat-copter flew in a big circle around the fair and as it descended the helicopter shook. Nico grabbed onto me as we slammed into the door of the helicopter. We looked to the front at the driver and saw Apate at the helm. She laughed as aimed the helicopter toward the ground and did a nose dive. Nico shadow traveled us out just before the helicopter hit Giants stadium.

We went whipping through the darkness and tumbled out onto the ground, bowling a few people over in the process. People were screaming and running around, Nico looked tired and I had to drag him out of the way to avoid being trampled. Percy was nowhere to seen and despite the loud screams I could hear the maniacal laughter of the spirits.

A portion of the stadium was on fire. Suddenly a body came flying into the game booth we were standing at. It was Percy, even though I knew he couldn't get hurt I couldn't stop myself from worrying about him. I went to go check on him when I was slammed to the side by what felt like a truck.

I flew into another booth and for the first time I knocked over all the milk bottles. Yay me. I struggled to get up. I knew I had at least a couple broken ribs. I had to get to Nico and Percy. When I could finally stand my vision swam. I looked toward where Percy and Nico where and saw a hulking figure lifting Percy up. His arms where pinned to his sides stopping him from reaching his sword.

I know the giant can't really hurt him, but I didn't want to know what would happen if it swallowed him whole. I snapped my necklace apart and the bow grew in my hands. I let three arrows fly at once; all of them buried themselves deep into the creatures back. He dropped Percy and turned toward me. Now facing me I could see it was a cyclops, who was now bearing down on me.

I dove out of the way seconds before it slammed into the booth demolishing it. Most of the people had run away now. Percy was now next to me brandishing his sword. Nico was groggily stood with us holding his stygian sword. I notched another arrow and waited for him to turn around. Once I could see his ugly yellow eye I let the arrow fly. Lucky for us it found its mark and he flailed around stumbling and tripping over all the booths.

Percy had an odd look on his face and was holding Nico up. Nico was leaning heavily on him. I saw a quick flash of blonde and let another arrow fly into the blonde's shoulder. The creature was pinned to the wall of a fun house. She was hissing at me as I approached. I shot another arrow into her other shoulder.

Her legs were flailing around. She was cursing at me in Ancient Greece. It took another arrow to get the location of the other demigod. She told us he was going to the shore. The Cyclops was calling out to his brethren and we could hear them respond. Nico walked over and plunged his sword into Apate's chest and she disintegrated into golden dust. The three of us ran to the car and twenty minutes later we were in my house and lying down exhausted.

Nico stuffed his face and then passed out. He was incredibly tired. Normally shadow traveling such a short distance wouldn't wear him out so much but we were moving too fast and it took more energy to get us out. Percy brought me some nectar and wrapped my ribs tightly. We all knocked out quickly and at least I slept without nightmares.


	6. Lunch at the Tiki Bar

Chapter 6

We ended up at Point Pleasant before noon. The sun was beating down on us and the beach was crowded. We were all starving since we left without breakfast. I nibbled on some more ambrosia before going to The Tiki Bar for lunch.

A young red headed waitress came over to take our order. The girl was amazingly beautiful. Her hair was braided down her back. Weaved into the braid was silver ribbons and gold bands. She had pale grey eyes. She was at least a d cup in the bra department and was wearing a tight tube top with the shortest miniskirt I had ever seen.

Percy's eyes were glued to her. I can't say mine weren't at first, looking at her got my powers going off causing the three of us to get excited. Nico blushed and kept looking from Percy to myself. Percy craned his neck to follow her, completely ignoring Nico.

"Sorry." I regained control of my power, but it took a bit for all of us to go down. Percy kept mumbling trying to get himself down. I swear I heard him say Dodds and Gabe.

The gorgeous woman came back with our food. This time I kept myself in control as she walked away. Percy on the other hand looked at her the whole time practically drooling. Nico saw this and frowned looking down at his dish.

"Hey what's Annabeth doing here?" I asked loudly.

Percy jumped up and looked around, fear etched on his face. I fell on the ground I was l laughing so hard. Nico was laughing too. Percy started to rant about how unfunny that was. I on the other hand could barely stop laughing.

"You… shouldda,.. seen your…face." I said after I stopped laughing but still couldn't breathe normally. Once I regained that ability I said. "I love how your basically invincible and yet you're deathly afraid of her."

"What do we do now?" Nico asked, changing the subject, before stuffing his face.

"What if we find a way to get a monster on the beach? The person who reacts is the demigod." I suggested.

"No that's too reckless. There are too many people. They could get hurt." Percy said.

"I wasn't suggesting letting loose a flock of harpies. I was thinking more along the lines of Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, or Tyson. Or some sort of sea creature that won't attack."

"Can't do the sea creature, water's to polluted, and it will only be seen on the beach. What if this guy is in town or on the boardwalk? Everyone else is too far."

"What about Blackjack?" Nico asked in between bites of his burger. He was still a bit worn out. Percy smiled and ran to deck stuck two fingers in his mouth a let out an annoyingly loud and high pitch whistle. He sat back down and informed us Blackjack should be here shortly.

After eating we went and sat on the beach waiting for the pegasus to appear. A shadow passed over us. Screams of "Holy Shit look at the size of that seagull!" and similar things filled our ears as Blackjack landed in front of us.

Percy and Blackjack had a creepy one-sided conversation. It must incredibly horrible to have the voices of all horses and sea creatures filling your head. Good thing he doesn't have a lot going on in there normally.

"Okay, you two walk around and try to see people's reactions, me and Blackjack will fly around and look for this guy."

Nico and I both wandered the board walk trying to follow Blackjack shadow. All we heard for about two hours was mumblings about giant pigeons and stunt planes flying too low. Not one mention of a flying horse. We all reconvened at the Tiki Bar and tried to make a new plan. None of us had a good idea. The red-headed bombshell brought us all a drink. Mine and Nico's was a soda in a paper cup. Percy got a big blue ceramic cup designed to look like a tiki head, filled with a matching colored blue icy. Percy had the most annoyingly aggravating smile on his face and quickly gulped down his drink.

"I hope you liked it, I know blue is your favorite color." She smiled and walked away swinging her hips as she went. Minutes later screams erupted on the beach. We rushed to the edge of the boardwalk and looked over to see the weirdest creatures. They stood taller than the people running from them by at least a couple feet. Where a normal person's ribcage would be they had two extra sets of arms.

Instead of flesh they were covered in sand. I leaped over the railing and fell the fifteen feet to the ground. I immediately brandished my blades as Percy landed with a thump next to me riptide all ready in his hands. We rushed forward. Well at least our upper bodies did. Our legs on the other hand stayed firmly place. We fell flat on our faces.

I looked to see hands forming in the sand that covered our legs. Percy came to the conclusion at had shortly after me. We both brought our celestial bronze weapons down as close to our ankles as possible, making the hands disintegrate.

Both of us did our best to run but every time our feet touched ground we were grabbed. "What the fuck are these things?" I yelled uselessly slashing my blades into the sand.

"Fuck this." Percy yelled. Seconds later a huge wave slammed into all of us. I swirled around in the water tumbling head over heels until a hand grabbed me. At first I fought it but suddenly I found air in my lungs. "Hold on" We rocketed out of the water and landed on the deck of the tiki bar.

"Don't fucking think about moving." I heard a female voice growl. The red-head had Nico by the hair, a large steak knife pressed to his throat. He had a large gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely.

I gripped my blades tighter, praying to gods that I would get the chance to sink them into her. Percy obviously had the same idea, standing with sword raised, hate and anger in his eyes.

"This one is worthless to me. She only wants you Percy. I can't wait to show Her I got you."

"Who the hell is she? And you haven't got me yet."

"It's only a matter of time until that poison I put in your stupid blue drink to start working. Don't worry it won't kill you, me and you will have plenty of time to play before you die." As she was talking I saw Percy's eyelids flutter and his arms started to lower.

"Percy." I muttered but he didn't respond. "PERCY!" He shook his head and seemed to regain his composure but he began to fade again. Suddenly he was on his knees, sword a couple inches from the floor. She shoved Nico into my arms and ran to Percy kicking Riptide of the boardwalk.

She grabbed him and then suddenly he sprang toward her and they began grappling and she was throwing wild punches and slashing at him uselessly with her knife tearing his clothes apart. The six armed creatures started to climb over the railings. I started slashing at them as fast as I could, but it was like a Hydra I killed one, two more sprang forward.

Suddenly Nico was next to me slashing with Stygian sword. Percy finally had the bitch under control but me and Nico had been pushed back and were almost surrounded when we heard the red head scream. One of the sand-creatures hand her hanging by her hair. In another hand a large rock with a jagged point appeared. Percy tried to run to her but was blocked by more arms. The screams stopped suddenly after a sickly wet tearing sound.

A look of shock passed over his face before he started slashing his way through the sand-creatures. Water was flying over his head like a small hurricane. Nico slumped against me he looked even more pale than usual. His face was covered in blood and sand. More of the creatures kept flooding the deck. Percy kept slashing them down but the just kept reforming. I tried to fight but I couldn't leave Nico undefended. Anytime one got close it got a face full of celestial bronze.

Percy collapsed next to me exhausted, I could barely keep up the constant slashing and parrying attacks. One thing I never thought anyone would ever think passed through my brain as flaming whips took to destroying the sandy giants. Thank the gods the Furies are here. Their leathery bat wings were a welcome sight. I got the familiar feeling of shadow traveling what felt thousands of miles. I was tumbling through the darkness; I really needed to find a new way to do this.

The three of us fell in a heap on a cold stone floor. The bloody body of the red head was lying next to us, her chest rising and falling slightly. I heard guns cocking and swords and spears clanking together. I looked up to see at least thirty skeletal soldiers, weapons all pointed at us. I didn't see the point in trying to fight instead I crawled to Nico's side checking his wounds.

"My son will be alright shortly." I heard a voice droll from behind me. "So will the other one, unfortunately. Not that it appears you care much about him." I turned to face the Lord of the Dead. He turned his attention to the nearly dead girl. "Good she's not dead yet, much more fun that way." He snapped his fingers and blue flames erupted around the girl until she turned to dust, then the dust formed some creepy little statue that floated to his hand.

"Thank you for saving us, Lord Hades." I tried to bow but the pain caused me to fall.

"You demigods are so… mortal." He snapped his fingers and I could feel my body getting stronger. I could hear Nico and Percy stirring. I turned back to Nico and helped him stand up.

"Nico are you okay?" All the blood that tainted his skin was gone now. I brushed the hair out of his face. He blushed at the contact and then made eye contact with his father. We all told him the story of what happened and his face grew even more scary and serious, which I did not know was possible.

"You three are not to speak of this to anyone or you will spend eternity in the Fields of Punishment, right next to Tantalus." He started to glow and we averted out eyes. Next thing we knew we stood in the middle of the camp.


	7. Child of Aphrodite

Hey people thankfully I got off my ass and stopped reading Larry fanfics and decided to write some. So here you go the latest chapter in my Nico lovestory!

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

The camp was empty but we could hear the clanging of swords and armor in the woods, indicating that capture the flag was going on.

"What happened to the red head?" Percy asked.

"You mean your mistress? Hades has her." Percy gave me a death glare before a girl screamed his name.

Annabeth ran up to us, tackle hugging Percy. Nico frowned at the site and walked off towards the woods. Even though I had absolutely no right what so ever to be pissed but I was. "Percy was basically eye fucking the girl who blew up Nico's cabin." I walked after Nico after pumping some anger into Annabeth. I smiled when I heard her freak out at him.

After telling Chiron the condensed version of what happened we had some party that happens when ever heroes successfully return from a quest and burned our barely started memorial shrouds. I scraped off most of my dinner in tribute to my father, Aphrodite, and Hades. Since Nico's cabin was still not finished he once again had to stay in my cabin.

"Thanks… for everything." Nico said as I came into my cabin. I noticed he drifted off earlier but didn't know where he went. "You seem to be the only one here who really cares about me." We climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The days following past in a blur, Percy was extremely pissed at me, and Nico's cabin had been rebuilt which sadly meant I was now sleeping alone. Rumors were flying around camp about what had happened during our quest and what happened in my cabin when Nico slept over.

Being the son of Eros, I was used to rumors flying about my sex life. Nico on the other hand became increasingly uncomfortable anytime we were near each other. He blushed when people saw us together and stormed away whenever the whispering started. That was what really pissed me off. I could deal with people talking about me behind my back, but Nico shouldn't have to.

Chiron gathered us for a game of capture the flag. Since it was deemed unfair to have two children of The Big Three on one team, Hades cabin, my cabin, Aphrodite's, Hecate's, Hephaestus's, Demeter's, and Athena's Cabin were facing off against the rest. For some reason Annabeth was elected captain over Nico. I did feel bad about getting her and Percy in a fight, so I secretly apologized to her, and made her swear upon the River Styx not to inform Percy of my apology.

Annabeth being the annoyingly observant person she was put two and two together regarding Nico's crush on Percy, which she knew about, and my crush on Nico, which she figured out, put both of us on sentry duty protecting one of seven fake flags. I hope Nico was not as oblivious as Percy regarding people crushing on them.

I had my bow at the ready arrow notched, Nico stood there holding his sword leaning against a tree. He looked absolutely deadly, which for some reason was incredibly arousing. I guess I let my aura get a little out of control because suddenly Nico looked down at crotch and back up at me.

"Seriously, now?" he blushed and moved his shield to cover himself.

"Sorry I just got a little distracted." I reigned in my powers and looked off in the other direction. After what seemed like an hour the horn still hadn't been blown and not one camper had made an appearance.

"By what?" Nico whispered so quietly I wasn't sure I heard anything.

"Huh?"

"You said you got distracted. What distracted you?"

"Uh..h" I stumbled on my words. I've crushed on this kid for a while and now I have a chance to tell him and I choke. "Well umm… to be honest I was uhh kinda distracted by you." I blurted it out, and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of me. The sun shined brighter and the scent of roses and vanilla filled the air. Grandmother was happy.

"Me." He had a confused look on his face. "Why me?"

"You're gorgeous. You're brave. An excellent fighter. You're awesome. I love when you blush and get embarrassed and rub the back of your neck. It's incredibly sexy when you're angry and you just ooze power. Whenever you're around it's like no one else is anywhere near me. You're so –

"I'm none of those things."

"Nico look at me, I'm the son of Eros god of love. Have you noticed how when you around no one else matters to me. That's not something that just happens with everyone. You turn my insides into mush, why do you think Aphrodite helped us on our quest. She knows that I care a lot about you."

His was face beet red now. He went to rub his neck but stopped. Suddenly shadows swirled around him and then he was gone. All feelings of happiness drained from within me. All that was left was anger and sadness. I pulled back the string and let the arrow fly into a tree trunk which got me berated by a dryad.

Not long after that the horn blew and I trudged back to camp and tossed the flag on the floor. My team apparently won. Hur-fucking-ay. I ignored everyone and to sit out on the pier. Gods how could I have so stupid? The kid was heads over heels for that stupid squid and I confess my feelings for him. I skipped dinner and just sat there feeling sorry for myself.

Suddenly feet were pounding down the dock and a nearly nude Stoll brother leaped into the water followed closely by a few Aphrodite, Hermes and Hephaestus campers. I was about to get up when a hand latched around my ankle. Attached to that hand was a gorgeous Aphrodite camper named Mitchell. He smiled at me from the water then pulled himself out and leaned against me.

"Why so serious?" He asked running his fingers through his short black hair. Water dripped down his body. I don't think that there exists a child of Aphrodite that isn't drop dead gorgeous. Now I know what you're thinking, I'm perving on my technical uncle, but the gods don't have DNA so ha.

"Just in a bad mood."

"Aww. That sucks." He stood up and pulled me up with him. "Listen, I hate seeing you all sad. Let's go have fun." He started to walk away then quickly turned and tackled me into the lake. We both sank down under the water. His hands slid under my shirt and wrapped around my waist.

When we got up I was about to yell when he leaned in and kissed me. All my built up anger immediately changed to another much more pleasurable emotion. I kissed him back running my hands down his back till they were on his ass. He ground his hips into me and wrapped his legs around me. I broke the kiss long enough to tell him to go to my cabin.

Walking with a very aroused teen wrapped around your waist attacking your neck and lips is a very fun, but difficult thing to do. We fell a couple of times, and once slammed into a very angry Clarisse. All the way there we heard cat calls and wolf burst into my cabin and I tossed him on the bed. Hours later we were wrapped contently in my bed sleeping.


	8. Hunters of Artemis pay us a visit

Hey people sorry for the super long delay. Been busy with school and thank the gods a job! Now that I am reading Mark Of Athena I should be posting more often. Hope the people I had following this are still interested in it. Like always I do not own these characters sadly. Only Bobby the main one. Please oh please read and review. Thank you very much.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by a huge splash of cold water. I woke up gasping and nearly tossed Mitchell out of my bed. Annabeth was standing there holding an empty bucket.

"It's time for the councilors' meeting." She stared at me with her piercing gray eyes. You could just tell she was judging me.

"Give me a minute." I stood up completely nude and she covered her eyes.

"Hurry up." She turned and stormed out of the house.

After dressing in pjs and a Camp Half Blood shirt and Mitchell in another pair of pjs, we walked out of the cabin, all eyes turned on us, including Nico's. I kissed Mitchell lewdly and sent him on his way as I walked past Nico doing my best to completely ignore him.

We were sat directly across from one another. I tried my best to keep my eyes off of him. Failing at this, I managed to see him staring at me. When he noticed I noticed he blushed and looked away.

We all filed out of the Big House and suddenly I was yanked down the long porch by Annabeth. Percy started to follow confusedly but quickly turned away when he saw the looks on our faces.

"What in Hades is wrong with you?" She shoved me down in a chair.

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about!" She started mumbling in ancient greek and began pacing. "I'm talking about you and Nico. One second you can't take your eyes off him, and you confess your feelings for him in the woods. Next you're fucking Mitchell."

"How in the name of Zeus do you know about that?"

"How do you think you dunce? He told me right afterwards. He was looking for you at the dinner."

"Did he also tell you how he teleported away right after I did that? How he left me out there like a fucking fool?" I was standing now. "That hurt. You know what didn't hurt me at all Mitchell." I walked away after that, storming off to the archery field. For hours I let arrows fly at the targets, making most of the dummies look like porcupines.

I stormed through camp leaving campers fighting in my wake. I slammed my door and hopped in the shower turning the water as hot as possible. The water burned me but helped slowly alleviate my anger. Stupid Annabeth thinking she knows everything. Gods. I slammed my fist into the tiles.

Nico was looking for me. Why so he could rub my face in how in love he was with that stupid blue-brained idiot? I turned the shower off and walked into my bedroom to see the second to last person I wanted to see, Percy Jackson, sitting on my bed.

"What did I do to earn your presence in my room?" I walked up close to him still dripping and nude. "You're sitting on my boxers." He jumped up and ran to the door. Looks like I make the invincible Percy Jackson uncomfortable. Oh well.

"You really hurt Nico. I thought you cared about him?"

"How in Hades am I the bad guy here? He teleported away. What am I supposed to do just sit there in the clearing, twiddle my thumbs and wank until he decides to come back?"

"You could have waited five fucking minutes. It's obvious he likes you."

"Look who's talking about obvious. He blushes and turns all mushy the second you show and you couldn't be more oblivious."

"What?" His face went to his normal confused looked. The only time he didn't look like a complete idiot was when he was fighting.

"Yea that's what I thought now could you please get out of my cabin before people start saying I fucked you." I walked over and shoved the son of Poseidon out of my cabin and collapsed on my bed. Great so Nico actually likes me and I fucked it up.

Thankfully for me I did not have a long time to think about it. I walked out of my cabin to the sight of the Hunters walking through camp towards Chiron. Yay, we get to play another game of capture the flag. How frigging fantastic.

At dinner Chiron announced another game to be played right after dinner, to welcome our guests. I pushed some food around on my plate, barely eating, finally I tossed all my food into the fire. I prayed to my father and to Artemis, hoping that her hunters wouldn't be as rough as usual.

Annabeth and Percy took the lead on this one. Once again I was put on the defensive side, but thankfully Nico was attacking with Percy. I was placed with all the Apollo campers in a ring around the flag, with Hecate's cabin working their magic behind us.

I sat there perched in my tree trying to let my battle instincts take over. I could hear the sounds of swords clashing and people yelling like always. The sounds grew louder and louder until the Hunters were in range. We let our arrows fly only for the Hunters to literally shoot them from the air.

One of their arrows slams into my chest and next thing I know I wrapped in ropes swinging upside from the tree. A small explosion of light and heat came from behind and Hunters were thrown backwards, they all seemed stunned which quickly turned to anger. Thank the gods I'm not a son of Hecate.

Suddenly a tall black haired blur ran past with our flag. The horn sounded and the game was over. We were all cut down and then went to sing at the camp fire. Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth were right in the middle laughing and singing along. Besides Thalia, the hunters kept mostly to themselves only talking to the girls. Only the Stoll brothers and a couple of Aphrodite's sons were stupid enough to hit on them, which led to them getting hit.

Nico was nowhere to be seen. The hunters were always a sore spot with him ever since his sister joined them. I left the fire and walked out to the lake. I could just barely hear the singing now.

I took off my shoes and waded into the water until I was waist deep. I always loved the water, so much so, that before I realized my powers I thought I was the son of a minor sea god or river god. Being in the water always soothed and relaxed me, whether it was in the shower or out here in the lake. I stood there soaking and thinking about what to do about Nico.

Bubbles erupted in front of me. I jumped back and reached for my necklace, only to see a naiad staring up at me. Her mouth was moving and she kept pointing toward the docks. Curiously I walked over to the dock and saw nothing, just the canoes bobbing softly in the wind. The naiad kept pointing and then, frustrated shot off towards the canoes and one began to shake and bob more than the others.

I walked over to see Nico curled up in the bottom of the boat. I climbed in sat on the seat.

"Go away, Percy." He said without looking up.

"I'm not Percy, and I'm not gonna leave you here like this." He looked up at me and wiped his eyes. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend and I care about you." I slid off the seat and sat on the floor next to him. "I can only imagine how much it hurts to see them here." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something but the tears came back and he covered his face. His chest heaved and I held him. We both drifted off to sleep until the boat shook. I looked up to see the cleaning harpies circling overhead. I gently nudged him awake and he shadow traveled us to his cabin.

The next morning I woke up with Nico wrapped in my arms which is so much better then sleeping alone. I laid there holding onto the one person I've ever had feelings for. His body meshed perfectly with mine. My mind wandered while I listed to his breathing.

"Hey." Nico was looking up at me, his hair looking like a birds nest, his eyes all puffy and red from his late night cry session.

"Hey."

"Thanks for last night."

"Thanks for not letting us get eaten by the cleaning harpies." Nico slowly sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. I scooched up the bed resting my back against the cool obsidian wall. "So."

"So…" He trailed on and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about Mitchell. It's just… when you left after I told you, I-I freaked. I thought you hated me or something. Other then anger and arousal I suck at reading emotions. Then I went out to the dock to be all angsty and bitter, and a bunch of campers jumped in the lake and ruined my self-loathing moment and Mitchell he came on to me and I was so angry that you just left and he is very sexy and my anger turned to lust which made him hornier and me hornier. And then the next morning I was a complete and utter asshole." I rushed my words knowing that if I stopped I would lose my nerve.

"I'm sorry I shadow traveled away. I was nervous, I'm always nervous around you."

"I thought you left because you liked Percy."

"I do." He rubbed the back of his neck again and blushed. "I just like you more."

I leaned over a planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled, even though I was more than a little peeved at the fact I had to share his affection with Magikarp I couldn't help but smile too. I leaned in to kiss him again when there was a knock on the door. He sleepily walked over and opened the door.

"Nico, you are supposed to be helping Percy teach a sword fighting class." Annabeth said leaning against the doorframe. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail draped over her left shoulder. She glanced over and saw me lounging on Nico's bed. "I see you're teaching a different type of sword fighting." Woah, Annabeth with the sexual innuendo. Did not see that coming.

"Very funny." Nico growled in agitation. "I'll be there in a couple minutes." He closed the door and turned toward me.

"I gotta run."

"No problem I should probably go shower anyway."


	9. Odds are obviously not in my favor today

So I just want to thank the readers and the people who alerted/favorited the story. Thank you very very very much for the reviews.

Also this is what Bobby's blades look like imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= f9/chronicles-riddick-knives-31980/&h=502&w=640&sz=92&tbnid=4yWFlK7MW0mSNM:&tbnh=90&tbnw=115&prev=/search%3Fq%3Driddicks%2Bknife%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du&zoom=1&q=riddicks+knife&usg=_66F11li5qn0x2E6DJl8QZXH1I8k=&docid=l11DWAF16Eg8OM&sa=X&ei=M3GIUI-2Gq_W0gGvrYDwCw&ved=0CCQQ9QEwAQ&dur=2005

Except of course in Celstial bronze.

* * *

Chapter 9

After having fun with myself in the shower and washing up I walked out and went to Ancient Greek classes. I walked in and was greeted by Annabeth shooting a knowing smile in my direction. I rolled my eyes and began reading up on history.

Annabeth strode over and stood at the corner of my desk. I buried my nose deeper into the book, hoping she would pick up on clue I was dropping. Obviously the odds were not in my favor at the moment. "So what's up with you and Nico?"

"_Kopros_" I muttered under my breath. "Do we honestly have to do this right now?" I dropped the text book down on the desk.

"Of course we do." Her gray eyes bore into mine. "So?"

"I don't know where we are honestly." I leaned back in my chair. "We were about to talk about it but then someone came in and interrupted it."

"I thought he was just oversleeping like usual. I did not know I was interrupting the thing that would get you and him to stop being angst ridden."

…

Nico and I were sat deep within the forest, where we unlikely to be interrupted. Crickets chirped as the wind swept through the trees. Nico had his back resting on a juniper tree, while I was spread out in the grass, my head resting on his out stretched legs. Monster growls echoed from far away.

"I've never done any of this before." Nico sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"To be honest, neither have I. I mean the physical part of it I have." Nico flinched at that. "But I've never done the relationship part. But we fought the Titans how hard can this be." Neither of us said a word after that. Unsure of himself I saw Nico dip toward me, his lips connected with mine.

"I'm going to say much much harder." Nico whispered as he drew back.

I laid there contentedly, head in his lap, for awhile. The sun had moved across the sky and started to dip beyond the tops of the trees. From my position I could hear his stomach grumble. I stood and pulled his petite frame off the ground.

Slinging my arm over his shoulders we started to walk back to camp, in a comfortable silence. Nico suddenly froze. A confused look appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you feel that?" He asked, his face turning into a mask of seriousness.

"Feel what?" I waited, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Then I felt it, the ground shuddered softly. Every few seconds the shaking grew stronger. Suddenly we were wrapped in shadows, darkness whipped past me until I was on a branch high above the forest floor. The sound of creaking metal drifted toward us as we looked for the source.

The trees infront of us began to sway violently, and something in the distance reflect the faint sunlight that managed to break through the think canopy. A gigantic bronze dragon lumbered into view. Ruby eyes gleamed as smoke poured through exhaust pipes on its face.

"Whoa." Instinctively I reached for Nico and my necklace simultaneously.

"Stop. It doesn't see us." We waited for the behemoth to leave before Nico shadows engulfed us once more.

…

Both of us hurriedly ate our dinners and met at the edge of the lake, the water lapping gently at our feet. Our fingers intertwined I leaned back in the warm sand yanking Nico on top of me. His head rested on my chest, after all those days of sharing beds this is what felt natural. With my free hand I absent mindedly stroked his jet black hair.

Nico unraveled his fingers from mine and held himself above me a devilish smirk on his face. He leaned down face getting closer to me, his hair tickled my forehead. My eyes were locked on his lips. I slowly lifted my head as he lowered his. Our lips were seconds from touching when he suddenly darted forward. His lips brushed against my ear.

"Race you to the camp fire." Nico whispered, hopping up and running toward camp, chuckling to himself.

"I swear to Zues you're going to pay for teasing me Di Angelo." I yelled running toward his retreating frame.

I caught up to him just as he met up with Annabeth and Percy. My plan for revenge would have to wait for another time. We all sang songs about long dead heroes and the Stoll brothers pranked some of the newer campers. Almost two hours later Chiron sent us all to our own cabins, making sure we all understood the "own" cabin part.

After giving Nico a quick goodnight kiss I ran over to Percy's cabin to wait for him to say good bye to Annabeth. He walked up to me and cocked his head to the side, silently questioning why I was waiting for him.

"I just wanted to apologize to you." I mumbled, chewing on my nails.

"What?" Percy leaned against the rough stone of his cabin eyes locked onto mine.

"I'm sorry for being an ass to you." I stopped chewing my nails, due to the fact that I had them chewed to the nail bed, not because I had suddenly become comfortable with the situation. "I was jealous, you're this amazing demigod, the savior of Olympus, and my crush liked you. I thought there was no way I would be picked over the boy that saved the world."

"It's cool. No hard feelings man. Tomorrow we start over." Percy held out his calloused hand, which I shook and turned toward my cabin.

…

I woke up feeling good, I got rid of all my unwarranted hate towards Percy, and I'm with my Nico who in my highly regarded opinion was the best looking camper. Everything seemed to be going my way. That is, of course until I got to sword fighting class and unfortunately was paired up with Clarisse. She was about the same height as me and much stronger. Besides Percy she is hands down the best fighter I've ever seen.

Seeing her take down a Drakon single handedly, discouraged me from wanting to fight her one-on-one. Sadly I must of used up all of my good tidings on everything else so here I am. I pulled the necklace apart and brandished my daggers. One point in my favor was that she hadn't gotten a new electric spear, she just had a regular old normal spear to skewer me with.

Before Percy could finish the word "Go." Clarisse thrust her spear forward. I just jumped away before it could impale me, snagging a portion of my orange shirt. She thrust again and I was able to use one of daggers to parry it and get it close. I slashed with my right hand but she jumped back and slammed the shaft of the spear into my ribs and quickly followed up with a knee to the stomach.

The air left my lungs and I gasped for breath. Clarisse had begun to taunt me but I all I could hear was my ragged breathing. I caught my breath in time to see the point of her spear headed toward my chest. I dove toward the side, rolling out of the way. The spear was buried in the ground before she could pull it out I put all my force into a kick strait at the shaft of the wooden spear. Thank Ares it snapped.

Anger burned in the daughter of Ares eyes. I slashed wildly as she came at me, scoring a cut on her buff arm. This only proved to anger her even more; she swung hard connecting with the side of my face. That was all it took, I was done and Percy ended the fight.

I slowly stood up and the world spun around me, swaying slightly I stood waiting for the world to calm down. Clarisse looked surprised that I stood and smirked nodding her head at me. I think I may have just gotten a new fan.

…

Later that night after some Apollo campers assessed that I do not in fact have a concussion or broken ribs; I went over to where Percy and Annabeth were sitting discussing battle strategies for the next game of capture the flag.

"Hey could you help me?" Percy and Annabeth looked at me waiting for me to continue. "I need to learn how to fight better. You're the best fighter here."

"Uhh sure, meet up with me to tomorrow at the arena."


End file.
